What Happens When Your World Turns Upsidedown
by weinydog22
Summary: Set after Renesmee Sneaks Out read that first please. Nessie's life is going great, it's towards the end of summer and she has been having a great time and so far stayed out of trouble. But what happens when her life is turned upside down and her family doesn't believe her when she needs them the most. Read and find out! WARNING: will contain spanking, don't like don't read, duh.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I am adding this intro, which is the same intro from the first story (Renesmee Sneaks Out) just shorter, because I realized some people that have read this have not read that story and don't know about my version of Nessie. This should clear things up in that area so I hope that that helps you guys out. Also I have some "haters" now which I think is kind of cool but I love the people that follow, favorite, and enjoy my stories so much more! I don't know how many times and ways I need to say this but let's try all caps: IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPANKING THEN DO NOT READ MY STORY AND ESPECIALLY DO NOT LEAVE A REVIEW THAT TELLS ME HOW IT IS ABUSE AS YOU WILL ONLY LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT. I don't really care that they left reviews as it is my story and I will write it how I please and it will be about what I want it to be about, but seriously please just don't waste your time writing them as I don't want to waste my time reading them. I want to read the reviews from people that enjoy my story and have real questions or concerns.  
**

**This story WILL CONTAIN SPANKING, but I want you all to know that I don't have some weird spanking fetish or anything like that, not that there is anything wrong about that for those of you that have that, whatever floats your boat I really don't care. The spanking in this story is purely disciplinary and not abusive or sexual so if reading about it is going to piss you off or ruin your life or inspire you to write reviews why don't you save yourself and me the trouble and just DON'T READ THIS STORY! Anyways for those of you that are going to read this I hope you read it and enjoy it and then review it so I know if you want me to continue it. One last thing, this story centers around Renesmee but she is my version of Renesmee which means she has the same power as her mother of the mental block so Edward can't read her mind as well as having her mind picture ability which she can project to people so she doesn't necessarily have to be touching them. She can also control her mind shield and lift it when she wants. I don't know if she already could control her mind picture ability in the books but what I mean by that is that she controls if you see things it's not like if you hold her hand you always see things. Nessie figured out that Jacob imprinted on her a long time ago but no one in her family knows that, she also doesn't have feelings for Jacob in that way just yet. She grew really quickly during the pregnancy but she grew at a normal rate after she was born. She is 5 feet tall so Alice is taller than her and she can get sick, not cancer or anything but she can break bones, get knocked out, but has a quick recovery rate much like the wolves. She also only eats human food as she prefers it and hasn't had animal blood since she was a baby as she didn't like baby formula. Oh, and Edward, Bella, and Nessie live in the main house with the rest of the Cullens not in the cottage, I like the thought of them all living together. Edward and Bella have their own room and Nessie has her own room as well. I know this is really different than the books but it's my story so live with it. I think that covers it and if I think of more differences while I'm writing the story I will explain them in parenthesis so you know what is going on. Enjoy and review please! Also remember if you don't like spanking then don't read this, it's that easy!**

**Forgot my disclaimer thing the first time I uploaded this so here it is: I don't own any of these characters or Twilight that's all Stephanie Meyer. The only part of this that is mine is the idea but not the characters or anything like that.**

**Chapter 1: Before It All Went Downhill**

My life was going great! I haven't gotten into any serious trouble since the whole sneaking out to see the Volturi incident. I mean my parents have had to correct some little mistakes but I haven't been spanked or grounded since the last time. Summer is great but unfortunately it is going to be time to go back to school soon. Until then though I plan on making the most out of what I have left.

Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett took me to Canada for two weeks to hang out in the house we have up there as a mini vacation. Uncle Emmett and I had a lot of fun playing together up there and Auntie Rose and I went shopping for school clothes but just for a few outfits, Auntie Alice would kill us if we did it all without her. She called as soon as Auntie Rose told me she was going to take me shopping. It took Auntie Rose half an hour to get Alice to consent to let her take me and was made to promise that we wouldn't get more than five outfits. That was fine with me, shopping was not my idea of fun. It was okay sometimes, I wasn't totally against it like my mom but that didn't mean that I enjoyed it as much as Auntie Rose and not nearly as much as Auntie Alice.

When we got back from Canada I spent a lot of time with Jake and the wolves. I had missed them when I was in Canada and they had a welcome home bonfire for me my first night home at my house with my whole family. Family bonfires with my whole family are one of my favorite things in life, well anytime my whole family together is wonderful it doesn't have to be a bonfire we just need to be together.

Besides spending time with my family I hung out with my human friends too. A lot of times they came over to my house because let's face it no one has as many things to do at their house as we do. My friends got along with everyone in my family and they weren't like the other kids at school that stare at us or freak out when one of us talks to them because they think we are celebrities or something. They also don't have huge crushes on my aunts, uncles, or parents. Not only is that super annoying but it's weird for me and tends to piss me off. I didn't invite them over to drool over my dad, which they think is my brother, or anyone else for that matter.

The friends I have now are much better than some I had in the past, and that is for one reason, they like me for me, not because of the way I look, how my family looks, or how rich we are. It was hard to find people that I could tolerate and liked me for me. They are rare people to find.

My friends seem more toned down than my family mostly because they don't have super strength or speed but we also don't do crazy things that could get us hurt or in trouble, not like what I do with my family. But there is never a dull moment with them and we have many adventures. One of our favorite things to do is make YouTube videos, mostly our versions of music videos which we spin to make hilarious. Those are very fun to make and some of our best memories together are from making those videos.

All in all everything in my life was going great, that is until the other shoe dropped…well more like exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Everything Changes**

I was home along one Monday when my cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID I could see that it was Grandpa calling from the hospital. "Hi Grandpa." I said.

"Good afternoon Nessie. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good Grandpa, what's up?" wondering why he randomly called me.

"Could you come down to the hospital and pick up a cooler for me please? I would have someone else come get it but they are all on their hunting trip and won't be home until tonight." He asked.

"Sure Grandpa! Does this mean I get to drive?" I asked getting excited. My parents had decided to teach me how to drive even though I still had to wait to get my license. Dad was the one that said it would be okay for me to run errands for Grandpa when they were gone on their hunting trip. I was surprised when he told me that because it is totally illegal for me to drive without a license but I am nearly indestructible, a great driver, and my other Grandpa is the chief of police so I probably wouldn't get in too much trouble.

Dad made me promise to drive carefully and obey all the traffic laws, like I wouldn't anyways, except for speeding, I am a speed demon like Dad. He also told me not to run from the cops if I did get caught and he wouldn't get mad at me as long as the only reason they stopped me was because they thought I was underage. If he found out that I was pulled over for breaking any of the other laws then I would lose my privilege and not get to get a permit when the time came.

"Yes you may drive here but remember to follow all the laws." He said seriously. Then in a lighter tone he said, "And don't take Alice or Rose's cars they are way too fast for you right now and they would be really angry if anything happened to their cars. Emmett said you can take his Jeep or you can take either of your parents' cars. Drive safe I'll see you soon. Love you Nessie."

"I'll be really careful I promise Grandpa! See you soon, I love you!" I hung up and ran upstairs to grab my shoes. I raced down the stairs grabbing the keys to Uncle Emmett's Jeep and turned it on, loving the sound of the engine when it fired up.

I pulled out of the garage and raced down our driveway but slowed down when I got onto the main road so I wouldn't get pulled over. I was at the hospital in minutes and walking through the front doors. I saw Grandpa talking to a patient and he waved at me then motioned for me not to wait. "Good afternoon Renesmee." The receptionist, Ann, said. Ann was a middle aged woman who had the biggest crush on Grandpa even though she was married and so was Grandpa.

"Hi Ann, how are you?" I greeted her warmly.

"Oh I'm just fine dear. Your father left the cooler he wanted you to pick up in his office. It's some blood samples he wants to test." She said smiling. I went into Grandpa's office and found the red cooler sitting next to his couch. I picked it up and walked out, heading for the exit.

"Okay thank you Ann. Have a nice day!" I said on my way out.

"Goodbye honey, have a nice day too!" she said as I passed through the main hospital doors. I loaded the cooler into the back of Uncle Emmett's Jeep and then drove home, parking in the garage and leaving the cooler in the back.

It was four o'clock when everyone got home from the hunting trip. Uncle Emmett told me how he scared my mom by sneaking up on her and jumping out. Everything was back to normal until Grandpa got home from work. He stormed inside the house, nearly slamming the front door.

"What's the matter honey?" Grandma asked as she kissed him hello.

"Someone stole all the blood from the blood drive that was held yesterday, the blood that was going to people who really need it." He said obviously frustrated.

"How could that happen, wouldn't somebody have seen anyone who walked out of the hospital with all that blood?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"I would think so, but apparently not. It would have been hard to miss, it was in a red cooler after all." He said rubbing his hand through his hair.

I immediately felt guilty and I noticed that Uncle Jasper looked over at me. Dad of course picked up on what Uncle Jasper was feeling and looked my way too. "You didn't see anything suspicious when you came to the hospital today did you Nessie?" Grandpa asked.

"No I didn't Grandpa, I just picked up the cooler and left. Ann said it was the one in the office and that's the one I picked up." I said, then added, "The one I have is red though, Ann said it was that one." That wasn't entirely true, she had just said the cooler was in Grandpa's office but it was the only cooler in there so it had to be it right?

"No that was the right one, where is it now?" he asked, less frustrated now.

"It's in the back of Uncle Emmett's Jeep. Want me to go get it?" I asked, relaxing a bit.

"I'll go get it Pops, I want to see if that kid messed up my Jeep so I can wrestle her right now." Uncle Emmett said and then raced out of the room.

Uncle Emmett brought the cooler in and set it down next to Grandpa then tried to be sneaky and quick to tackle me but I knew what he was planning and easily dodged. I didn't notice that Grandpa had opened the cooler until I heard Dad say my name in the voice he used when I was in trouble.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you have some explaining to do young lady." He said as my whole family stared at me. I walked toward the cooler to look inside and that's when I knew something was wrong. Inside the cooler was the blood from the blood drive but the problem was all the blood had been drained from the bags and now my whole family was looking at me like I was a criminal.

**Next chapter will be up soon, less than a week for sure! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Betrayal and Isolation**

_"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you have some explaining to do young lady." He said as my whole family stared at me. I walked toward the cooler to look inside and that's when I knew something was wrong. Inside the cooler was the blood from the blood drive but the problem was all the blood had been drained from the bags and now my whole family was looking at me like I was a criminal._

"You better start explaining now." Dad said when I just stared back at everyone.

"I didn't do that." I said, trying my best to sound convincing.

"The evidence in front of us says something different Renesmee." Grandpa said. "If you lie things will only get worse for you."

"I'm not lying, I didn't do that." I said starting to get frustrated. "You called me and asked for me to come to the hospital to pick up a cooler so that's what I did. I took Uncle Emmett's Jeep, drove down to the hospital, said hello to Ann who told me that the cooler you wanted me to pick up was in your office. I went into your office, saw that red cooler, picked it up, said goodbye to Ann and left. Then I drove back here, parked the Jeep and came back inside."

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Uncle Jasper asked suspiciously.

"That's it. I left the cooler in the back of the Jeep and then came inside and watched TV until you guys got back from your hunting trip and then you know the rest after that. I didn't do anything wrong." I explained.

Everyone was still looking at me like I was guilty and my anger was starting to build. How could they not believe me? I don't even like blood, that's why I eat human food.

"Ness, it's okay if you wanted to try human blood just to see what it's like, but you didn't have to steal that blood. It was going to people that really needed it." Grandma said.

"But I didn't steal it!" I shouted.

"Don't talk to your grandmother like that Renesmee." Mom admonished.

"Look I didn't steal anything and I definitely didn't drink all that blood. I don't even like blood and I have absolutely no interest in trying human blood." I said, still angry but trying to watch my tone.

"Well if you didn't steal it or drink the blood then how did those empty blood packets get in that cooler?" Dad asked.

"I don't know, I didn't look inside the cooler. I wasn't told what color or even what the stupid cooler I was supposed to pick up looked like. Grandpa just said to pick up a cooler and Ann told me it was in his office. There wasn't any other cooler in there so I took that one." I explained, trying very hard to not yell.

"The problem with that is that there was only one cooler in my office, and it was white, not red. And it certainly didn't have the blood in it." Grandpa said. "The red cooler was across the hall in an old office. So either someone switched the two coolers or you are lying. But, I have the white cooler in my office so that only leaves one option."

"Grandpa that was the only cooler in your office. Besides, how would I even know about the blood that was in the other office?"

"You are half vampire Renesmee, you should be able to smell that especially in that close proximity." Uncle Jasper said.

"Should be and actually able to are two completely different things. Unlike you guys I am not constantly bothered by the need for blood and it isn't attractive to me so why would I notice that there was blood across the hall?"

"I'm finding it hard to believe that you wouldn't notice at all. You are half vampire, whether or not you are completely ruled by your lust for blood or not doesn't mean that you don't have part of you that does lust for blood. I don't think you are being truthful. The evidence is here and your defense isn't really holding up, so give it up and come clean." Uncle Jasper said.

"Are you serious?! Are you my father? No, I didn't think so. So why are you acting like my father and why doesn't anybody believe me?" I yelled at everyone.

"Renesmee that's enough." Mom said warningly. "He has a right to be concerned. You are his niece and if you are drinking human blood that could put our family at risk, especially if your body reacts to the blood and you go attack a human. Not to mention the fact that you stole the blood, which is not only not allowed but it is a crime."

"Let me spell it out for you guys since you don't seem to get it." I said, and then continued by speaking very slowly and sarcastically. "I did not steal anything and I did not drink any blood."

"You can lose the attitude Renesmee, we have had enough." Dad said pointing a finger at me. Oh my goodness if I wasn't so pissed off at the moment I would laugh at the clichés.

"This is so stupid, what is wrong with you guys?" I said finally letting my anger out. "Are you all stupid enough to think that I would do something like this? This is such bullshit!" Once again my anger got the best of me and I crossed the line.

"Enough! Go to your room right now and calm down." Mom said and pointed to the stairs. Letting out a growl, I turned around and headed to my room. I lay on my bed trying to understand what had just taken place. How could they seriously believe that I was guilty? And how had those blood packets gotten into that cooler? I did everything Grandpa asked me and didn't break any rules or do anything wrong yet here I was, in trouble. I punched my pillow and then threw it across the room, knocking some things off my desk, that's when Mom came in, of course.

"Renesmee your behavior down there was totally uncalled for. That unfortunately for you isn't your only problem. The reason you reacted that way was because you got caught with the stolen blood that you drank and then you got angry and defensive when we called you out on it and then proceeded to yell at us, speak very disrespectfully and curse." Mom began obviously still angry.

"I didn't steal that blood why can't you guys understand that?" I said annoyed.

"Then how did it get there? And where did all the blood go?" she snapped.

"How should I know?! I only did what Grandpa asked!" I yelled at her.

"Just admit it Renesmee, you got caught. If I was you I would stop this behavior now, things will only get worse."

"I'm not admitting to something that I didn't do!" I screamed back.

Mom was across my room to me in seconds, dragging me across her lap and taking my pants and underwear off in one swift movement. I huffed in frustration while trying my hardest to get away from her. My attempts were unsuccessful so instead I made a promise to myself to not cry out or let one single tear fall from my eyes. I had a feeling that this was the start of many problems with my family and spankings to come.

**Chapter 4 is being written right now so it should be up in a few days but bear with me as I am very busy with college, work, and my life outside of writing. This is going to be a pretty long story but I already have everything all planned out so the updates should be pretty regular and quick but no promises I am a busy person!**

**I would really appreciate your reviews and thank you so much for the follows and the reviews I have gotten so far! I hope you enjoy it and keep reading because it is only going to get crazier! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Unfair Punishments**

Mom started her spanking and lecture as soon as I was in position. "I can't believe how you are acting Renesmee. Stealing and drinking that blood is one thing but then to be that disrespectful to everyone when you got caught was the limit. You know better than to steal anything from anyone let alone steal blood that was going to go to people in dire need of it. You also know that in this family we do not drink human blood regardless of whether you had to attack or kill a human for it. Human blood awakens our animal instincts and makes us act impulsively which is really dangerous. It can also put our family in danger if you lose control of those animal instincts and decide to attack a human to satisfy your need for human blood."

This was one of the worst spankings I had ever gotten and from the sound of things it was far from over. The promise I made to myself however, would not be broken no matter what.

"You know better than to speak to any of us the way you did downstairs. Instead of owning up to your actions you were very rude and disrespectful to everyone in there. In fact, everything you did today was disrespectful to everyone in this family. Your selfish actions put our family at risk and you disrespected everything we stand for and value. We are very disappointed in you and this will not happen again, do you understand me?" Mom asked as she finished the spanking, focusing on my sit spots, making it hard for me to answer without breaking my promise.

"I understand." I said through gritted teeth. She put my clothes back on and let me up. She pulled me in for a hug but I shoved her away, earning myself another three swats. She tried to pull me in again and I shoved her away again, glowering at her. She fixed me with what I call her "mom look" but nothing could make me hug her right now.

"Take a little time to calm down and then I expect you to come downstairs within a half hour. Don't make me come up here and get you." She said before she closed my door.

Part of me wanted to punch a hole through the wall but that wouldn't accomplish anything. Instead, I spent my half hour plotting my revenge. For one I was not going to admit to something I didn't do and I was not going to talk to anyone unless I absolutely had to. If they wouldn't believe me then I would make them pay for it and not talking to them was one way I could do that, I don't really have any power in the house since I'm just a kid so I have to do what I can.

I arrived downstairs at the last possible second just to be annoying and was told where to sit by the finger my dad pointed at the couch. I sat in the corner as far away from Aunt Alice who was sitting on the cushion next to me and crossed my arms, glaring at everyone. I could feel Uncle Jasper trying to calm me down with his gift but when my anger got worse and I turned to fix him with my glare he stopped trying.

"We have some things we need to discuss as a family…" It was Grandpa who started the "family discussion" which was really a lecture on why what they were convinced I had done was wrong. My parents and Grandma spoke next with special guest appearances by Uncle Jasper, Auntie Alice, and Auntie Rose with small comments and the occasional mistimed joke by Uncle Emmett. In the end the only thing that "family discussion" accomplished was some great sarcastic jokes I thought of to myself and a rise in my anger level. I wasn't paying that much attention anyway, I was trying to formulate a plan to prove my innocence and to piss them all off in the meantime.

When everyone had put in their two cents and I was ready to punch them all in the face, I was "excused" to go to bed. Being "excused" was their way of telling me I had to go to bed early politely or some crap. Either way I was grounded indefinitely with the usual restrictions plus not being allowed to go outside for a few days and after those few days I had to have an escort, just in case I lost control of my "urges" and "vampire nature" and went after a human. If they would listen to me and believe me they would know that I don't have any urges or vampire nature that I would lose control of because I didn't steal or drink the blood, but no, I got spanked and was now grounded because of their stupidity.

When I woke up the next morning I did my usual morning routine to get ready and went downstairs to make myself breakfast. It seemed like everyone was still mad at me because the good mornings I got were not their normal chipper greetings. I didn't bother to return the greetings for two reasons, one being the promise I made to myself that I wouldn't talk to any of them unless I absolutely had to, and the second reason is because I am not at all a morning person. When I wake up it is best to leave me alone for the first hour or so unless you want to piss me off. Most of the times that I get in trouble for my attitude are in the morning because nobody can seem to fully understand that I am not a morning person which means that I am already in a bad mood so it takes even less to piss me off.

Thankfully everyone just ignored the fact that I didn't return their greetings as I was in no mood to fight with them and would surely get myself into ten times more trouble if they would have confronted me. After I ate breakfast and brushed my teeth I remembered that I was supposed to hang out with Jake today and as that was not going to happen I had to ask one of my parents to call him to tell him I couldn't hang out. I chose to talk to Dad because I felt less betrayed by him somehow, even though both my parents didn't trust me enough to believe me and they both chose to believe what they saw over what I told them.

"Dad, can I use the phone to call Jake and tell him I can't hang out with him today please." I asked trying to sound polite.

"No, you may not. You are grounded remember Renesmee." Dad replied. "Your mom already called him and told him everything that happened. He is as disappointed in you as we all are."

That was enough to send me over the edge. "Are you serious?" I shouted at him, obviously not caring that I was setting myself up to be spanked again. "That wasn't even what happened and nobody around here will believe me."

"Renesmee, do not take that tone with me, you are already in trouble." Dad warned. My stubborn pride and anger made me continue though, I couldn't help it.

"If you retards pulled your heads out of your asses for two seconds you would see that I would never do that! Thanks to you now Jake thinks I am some kind of monster too! Thanks a lot asshole!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was well aware that the rest of my nosy family could not only hear everything I was saying but those jerks had also come into the living room and were watching the interaction between me and Dad.

"Would you all please leave? Renesmee and I need some one on one time together, alone." Dad said calmly. The room was empty in seconds as my family left the house to grant us the privacy my father asked for. "Come over here Renesmee." He said sitting down on the couch. I reluctantly obeyed and he began to spank me, thankfully leaving my pants and underwear on.

"You are starting to get out of control and that is not going to happen. You know better than to raise your voice at me just because you didn't get your way and you also know that cursing is not allowed." Even though this spanking wasn't bare, it hurt badly enough that it could have been. I kept myself from crying out and crying just like I had promised myself and Dad let me back up after my short spanking. When it was over I went to my room and avoided everyone until lunch. When I did come down all I did was make myself a sandwich for lunch and then returned to my room to read one of my numerous books.

This was my going to be my plan for the rest of my grounding, until I cleared my name, or until I ran out of books or crafts to do in my room. Just my luck though, my parents decided to force me to come out of my room and spend nearly every waking moment in the company of one of my family members probably as another form of punishment because they knew that I was giving them all the silent treatment and that I was avoiding them.

After my tenth day of house restriction, I was finally allowed to go outside with a chaperone of course, as if I really needed one, what was I going to do? I asked Aunt Alice if she would watch me while I was outside and she immediately agreed, bringing Uncle Jasper along. After being cooped up in the house for ten days all I really wanted to do was just walk around the backyard and take in the fresh air. I walked around for a little bit and then lay down in the grass and watched the clouds go by. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were deep in conversation about their next vacation together on the porch. They hadn't noticed that I had moved so when Uncle Jasper looked up and couldn't see me he overreacted.

"Where is that kid? She is on my last nerve, I've about had it with her silent treatment and little kid games. Bella and Edward need to get a handle on her and this blood problem she has now." Uncle Jasper said.

"Excuse me? I'm standing right here or were you too blinded by the fact that you are all crazy and still believe I am guilty of something I would never do? I am so tired of this, I'm out of here." I said and ran toward the forest. I wasn't going to run away, just get a little distance and have some rare alone time.

"Don't you dare leave this yard Renesmee, you are already in enough trouble." Uncle Jasper warned. Instead of stopping I ran fasted and punched the tree I was running by, my fist going through the middle making the tree fall. That made me feel better, I was finally able to get some of that pent up rage out. I wasn't doing myself any favors by acting like this and disobeying Uncle Jasper but a person can only take so much and I had long since passed my breaking point.

I ran along a path in the forest, gradually slowing down to a walk when I didn't hear anyone following me. I knew they would be along shortly so I intended to enjoy my few moments of freedom for as long as possible. Although I didn't inherit my mother's clumsiness she had when she was a human, I wasn't paying attention and I tripped over what I thought was a log and fell. When I got up and brushed myself off, I stared down in horror at the body of a woman with puncture marks on her neck, the kind of puncture marks that would be left by a vampire.

**Look at how much I love you guys! Instead of going to bed I stayed up and finished the 4th chapter so you wouldn't have to wait. I also started the 5th chapter and it is coming along nicely! You can pay me back with some reviews that would be great but you don't have to, I just hope you are enjoying it so far! The 5th chapter will be up within a week, things are about to get super busy for me so I won't have time to work on chapter 5 until later next week but hang in there, it will be coming soon. Hope you enjoyed it and want to read more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a little disclaimer/warning that there will be a little bit of cussing in this chapter, nothing too big I think it's two words but just in case that offends you I wanted you all to be aware. If that bothers you then you can just say beep in your mind while reading those words and pretend that's what I wrote. Without further ado, here is chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Here We Go Again, But This Time It's Worse**

_I ran along a path in the forest, gradually slowing down to a walk when I didn't hear anyone following me. I knew they would be along shortly so I intended to enjoy my few moments of freedom for as long as possible. Although I didn't inherit my mother's clumsiness she had when she was a human, I wasn't paying attention and I tripped over what I thought was a log and fell. When I got up and brushed myself off, I stared down in horror at the body of a woman with puncture marks on her neck, the kind of puncture marks that would be left by a vampire._

I didn't know to do so I just stood there looking at the woman's body. I had almost forgotten that Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper would be coming along shortly. In ordinary circumstances they wouldn't be mad at me for running off into the forest because even though I was very mad at them they knew I would stay close to the house and be back in a few minutes after I calmed down. Even so, they usually came just to check to see if I was still close in case I did actually run off.

When they find me next to this dead body with vampire bite marks on her neck they are probably going to freak out, I thought. What were my options though? Run away? I can't just run away from my family, I love them and they love me, even if they are being psychotic and unfairly punishing me because they think I did something that I would never do. But what if I stayed? They are going to think it was me again and my butt will probably fall off after they are done with it, plus it's not like they are ever going to trust me again and I'll also never be allowed to go out alone even out of the house just to the yard.

My inability to choose what to do ended up choosing for me. I stood frozen in place when Alice and Jasper walked up to. I was feeling a mixture of emotions that was making me feel like I was going to throw up. First of all I was scared, not only for what was to become of my fate, but also at the fact that there were vampires in Forks killing people. I was sad for the woman who lost her life and her family that had lost her even though I didn't know who they were or even who she was, and I somehow felt guilty for not being able to help the woman who's skin was slightly warm when I had touched it to see if she was still alive before realizing what would happen when Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper saw me next to her.

Of course the fact that I felt all of these emotions only made me seem guiltier to Uncle Jasper who could feel what I was feeling. I think that a big reason that no one believed me the first time was because of the way I had felt and I know that Uncle Jasper had felt those emotions because he had looked at me oddly before the empty blood packets were discovered in the cooler. The looks of horror of their faces let me know that the hell I thought I went through with the empty blood packets would be nothing to the hell I would go through when everyone found out about this.

I felt like I was watching a movie, that was how detached from my body I felt as Aunt Alice gently grabbed my arm and started to lead me back to the house with Uncle Jasper stayed behind and called someone from his cell phone, probably Grandpa. If my brain wasn't going crazy I would think that I had gone into some sort of catatonic shock.

Aunt Alice didn't say a single word as she led me to the couch and gently pushed me down so I was sitting. I put my face in my hands to avoid the weird looks Auntie Rose, Uncle Emmett, and Grandma were giving me. I don't know if Dad or Grandpa told them what happened but they definitely knew that something big had happened. There was only one thing on my mind right now, what was going to happen next? How was my family going to react to this? The negative voice in my mind told me that I was going to be in an inconceivable amount of trouble and never have the love of my family again. Luckily for me I am not one to wallow in self-pity or to let that negative voice in my head overrule what the rational side of me was thinking. The rational side of me was telling me that while things were going to get harder for a while, I would succeed in clearing my name and finding out what was happening and why. I also know that my family will love me no matter what. We might not always get along and we have our differences but the most my family would ever do would be to be disappointed and not trust me, but they would continue to love me through that and I would love them too.

Grandpa, Uncle Jasper, and Dad returned and quickly filled everyone in on what was in the forest and what Uncle Jasper assumed had happened. Now it was time to get down to business and no doubt further ruin the relationship I had with my family at the moment. If I was in a sort of catatonic shock before then now I was like a person on crack, completely jacked up on nerves.

"Renesmee would you like to explain what happened in the forest?" Dad began while everyone subconsciously leaned forward to listen to what I was going to say.

"I was too shocked to move, I didn't know what to do and that's when Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice found me." I said as I finished telling them everything that had happened. It was the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth and that's exactly how I thought I sounded but apparently not.

"Renesmee, when Uncle Jasper called me and told me what he found I grabbed your most recent tooth molds that the orthodontist gave us and took them with me. I did some measurements and compared your bite pattern to the ones on the woman's neck." Grandpa said. I didn't even know that we had kept those stupid molds, why would we? The dentist I used to go to was an idiot and thought I might need braces due to some sort of rare jaw problem so he referred me to an orthodontist who took molds after he concluded that there wasn't any problem with my jaw. He did the molds to make sure all my teeth were straight and when he found out they were some of the straightest teeth he had ever seen, (little did he know that vampires, or half vampires in my case, would obviously have perfect teeth) he let me keep the molds. I thought that I had thrown them out but Grandpa was holding them in his hand so I guess he took them and that's why I thought they had long since been thrown away. "Renesmee, the bite marks matched perfectly to your molds and the measurements I took. I did them twice and both times had the same results."

I heard many shocked gasps at this information, including mine. I knew that I did not bite anyone so how could the bite marks match? This was too weird, everything was too perfect to convict me.

"Renesmee you didn't." Auntie Rose said, her voice a mixture of sadness and disappointment.

"Okay, is this some kind of test?" I asked, completely serious.

"This is not a joke Renesmee, so cut the crap." Mom snapped.

"I'm being serious. Do you guys not see how perfect this is? Everything conveniently points to me as doing this and the whole blood packet ordeal." I said, trying to prove my point.

"And who would be trying to frame you for something like this?" Dad asked, but not in a way like he really believed me.

"I don't know. What about the Volturi? They hate our coven and Jane is probably still pissed about me making her look like an idiot." I hadn't really thought about who would want to frame me, but who else could it be besides the Volturi and Jane had the motive and experience to do it.

"The problem with that is that Alice would have seen them make the decision to come here and she would have seen your future and being framed. You know how to play with the holes in Alice's visions the best out of all of us, a skill that you tend to use to get away with breaking the rules, but in this case you have been caught up with. The evidence points back to you perfectly because you must have gotten careless and here we are." Uncle Jasper said. Awesome, Uncle Jasper had summed up my family's argument perfectly, if this was a debate Uncle Jasper would have won. In any case, this was similar to a debate so I was trying to think of any way I could make a good counter argument.

"Okay let's take the evidence out of this then. Please just forget about it for a second." I said as my family looked like they were going to humor me. "You all know me the best out of anyone, so you should be able to answer this question correctly. Would I ever do something like this?"

"Not normally, but you have tasted blood and you got out of control just like we feared you would. You were mad at what Jasper said, stalked off to the woods and made a rash decision that cost a woman her life." Dad said.

"I would also like to tell you Renesmee that after I did a few tests on her body, I concluded that she had only been dead for a few minutes and that fits in the time you went into the forest to when Alice and Jasper found you. You yourself said that her body was still warm." Grandpa so helpfully (not) added.

"And don't try to lie and say that someone put the body there because the only scents I picked up were yours and that woman's." Uncle Jasper said quickly before I could even open my mouth.

"But it wasn't me! I can't really see how you guys believe that I did the blood packet thing but this is different. This is murder! You know that I wouldn't be able to kill anyone ever." I said raising my voice.

"But you have tasted human blood now, and that changes things. You may not emotionally be able to murder someone but the fact remains that you are made and quite overly capable of killing someone physically. It's what half of you was made to do." Auntie Rose said softly. "Sometimes we lose control and there is nothing wrong with that, you just need to own up to it and we will help you get your control back."

"You can't help me get something back that I haven't lost!" I shouted. "I don't like blood. I don't crave it, I don't have a burning desire to drink it and I haven't had any human blood, today or ever minus the blood that is mine."

"Come on Ness, you know that we have all slipped, and with the exception of your mother, we have all accidentally killed humans one or more times that we lost control." Uncle Emmett said and tried to pat my leg.

I stood up to avoid his touch. I didn't want to be comforted I wanted someone to believe me. "Why are you all so quick to condemn me? Honestly, are you all this stupid or is someone messing with your brains?"

"Renesmee you are in enough trouble right now, I suggest you don't add to it." Mom said sternly.

"Why not? You've all obviously made up your minds. Why shouldn't I say what I am really feeling, it doesn't look like it is going to make a difference in proving my innocence. This is ridiculous! What the hell is wrong with you guys!?" I yelled. I knew I had lost them so I tried one last time to make them see. The angry tears were about to form, I could feel the burning in the back of my eyes. I took a breath and said in my regular voice, a voice that was full of the sadness and hurt I was feeling, "Doesn't anyone believe me?" I looked at each of them and was met with the disappointed and compassionate faces of Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, and Grandma and the angry faces of Uncle Jasper, Grandpa, Mom, and Dad. "Mom?" I asked, trying to see if she would snap out of this and tell me that she believed me. When that didn't work I turned to Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose. "Auntie Alice? Auntie Rose?" I said, my voice getting smaller and smaller by the second. They looked hurt and like they wanted to believe me but they both gave a small shake of their head no.

I tried to swallow the thick lump in my throat at their rejection, the tear starting to well up, but not enough for them to spill out. I remembered my promise to myself and was going to try to keep myself from crying. I went from hurt to enraged at their rejection and what I considered to be betrayal. Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice said they would always be on my side but when I needed them to be the most they shook their heads at me. "Fuck this bullshit! I'm out of here!" I spat, facing everyone. I turned to go and felt someone grab my arm, keeping me from leaving. I half turned first glaring at the hand on my arm before I wrenched it out of the hand's grip and then brought my glare up to focus it on my mother. She looked like she was about to slap me for cursing but I think my glare made her back down. I gave everyone one last glare and then half turned back and started to head to my room.

"Renesmee don't you dare leave this room young lady." Mom said, her voice scarily low. I continued walking, ignoring her threat. With my anger now fully in command of my brain, thus making it nearly impossible to have a rational thought, I reacted without thinking. On my way walking past the corner of one of the walls I pulled my fist back and slammed it through the wall, creating a huge hole and causing the dry wall to crumble into a huge mess on the floor. I don't know what they really accomplished, it was a really random and stupid thing to do but it did relieve some of my anger for a moment and from the angry gasp from my mom and the shocked ones from everyone else, it had made an impression.

I didn't stop to look back, I just continued up to my room, slammed my door, locked it, and laid down on my bed, quietly crying into one of my pillows. Nobody bothered me for the rest of the night thank goodness. When I went down to eat dinner, I was greeted by a plate of pork chops, broccoli, and mashed potatoes and gravy but no one sat with me or came into the kitchen. I washed my plate off, put it in the sink, and went back to my room, I was not about to go looking for anyone I was still way too mad.

**More to come don't worry! What do you think is going to happen? The next chapter has already been started and will be added within a week, most likely before but don't panic if it is a little later than a week, I assure you there will be more and the new chapters will come soon! I hope you're enjoying it and I love the reviews I have been getting so thank you for them! It is nice to hear that you guys are enjoying my stories :) New reviews would be greatly appreciated please and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

_I didn't stop to look back, I just continued up to my room, slammed my door, locked it, and laid down on my bed, quietly crying into one of my pillows. Nobody bothered me for the rest of the night thank goodness. When I went down to eat dinner, I was greeted by a plate of pork chops, broccoli, and mashed potatoes and gravy but no one sat with me or came into the kitchen. I washed my plate off, put it in the sink, and went back to my room, I was not about to go looking for anyone, I was still way too mad._

**Chapter 6: A New Family Plan of Attack**

I spent the rest of the night in my room watching movies on my Kindle Fire which I found hiding under my bed and had thus not been taken away from me when I had to give over my phone, iPod, and laptop after I was grounded for the blood packet incident. I listened with my headphones with the volume really low just in case I wasn't supposed to have my Kindle. Like I said before, nobody bothered me for the rest of the night. I think it was the silent effect that comes right after a bomb is dropped, where nobody knows how to react.

I was hoping that I could stay in my room all day the following day but those plans were crushed from the moment I woke up. I was woken up by Mom telling me to come down for breakfast. I braced myself for the storm that I knew was going to come sometime soon while I was downstairs. The problem is, that storm didn't come. I ate breakfast by myself and made it back to my room to take a shower without being stopped. After my shower, however, was a different story. It was 9 o'clock when I went to get a bottle of juice and was yelled at by Uncle Emmett. "Think fast Nessie!" I turned around just in time to catch the football that had been hurled at my face. I stared back at Uncle Em with a confused look on my face, contrasting the smirk on his and the amused look on Aunt Rose's face who was standing behind Uncle Emmett.

I had no idea what he was trying to accomplish. I was in trouble and everyone was pissed at me so why would he be trying to play with me? They know that I am pissed off at all of them too so I was suspicious of his motives. I chucked the football back at his face and headed back to my room. Out of nowhere came Uncle Emmett's giant form charging for me too late. He slammed into me, tackling me to the ground, pinning me there, laughing his booming laugh. "Emmett not in the house!" Grandma yelled from upstairs, but we could tell she wasn't mad.

"Sorry Mom!" Uncle Em yelled back, then turned to me with a smile on his face.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him, mad that he had tackled me, it had kind of hurt.

"Can't I want to have some fun with my niece?" he asked trying to sound innocent, I wasn't buying it, there was some other reason for this behavior. Without another word he stood up and grabbed me by the ankles to pick me up. I was used to being Uncle Emmett's ragdoll but this was craziness. He put me on the couch, pointed at me, and said "Stay," then turned around to grab the Wii and Xbox controllers.

"I'm not your dog." I said annoyed. He returned to the couch, handing me a remote and sat down next to me.

"I know, you're way more fun than a dog would ever be." He said and ruffled my hair.

We didn't talk much more for the next few hours, with the exception of some trash talking by both of us. I was content to play video games with Uncle Emmett even if I was angry with everyone, it beat sitting in my room alone with nothing to do. It did make me feel better too, getting to play with Uncle Emmett, just the two of us, everyone was off doing something else and some of the family wasn't even home. Maybe that's what Uncle Emmett was trying to do, cheer me up. Like the rest of my family he hated it when I was upset and he would always try to cheer me up in his loud, rough and tumble way and it almost always worked.

We both won our fair share of games and I was laughing and having a good time a few games after we started. When Dad told me dinner was ready I was surprised, I didn't know that I had spent the whole day playing with Uncle Emmett. We had taken a break from video games and turned on Punk'd so I could eat lunch and then had gone back to playing. Uncle Emmett had made me temporarily forget all that had happened yesterday for a while, a gift that I was extremely grateful for. I jumped on his back to hug him from behind and kissed his cheek before I went to eat dinner. "Thanks Uncle Em."

"You're welcome kid." He lifted me up to give me a proper bear hug and kissed me on the forehead before putting me down so I could go eat. After dinner we watched a new comedy movie he had rented and then when he noticed I was nodding off while we watched TV, he threw me over his shoulder and carried me up to bed. I had the best night's sleep I had had in a week.

The next morning started off the same, with me thinking that I would get to be by myself the whole day in my efforts to avoid my family's anger. Once again, I was taken by surprise when Uncle Jasper met me for breakfast and said he had the whole day planned for us to have fun together. My day was filled with him telling me stories about his life before he was a vampire and then before he was a Cullen as well as some factual stories from history. Uncle Jasper is a very good story teller and sometimes he even uses his gift to enhance his stories which is kind of like being on a rollercoaster journey through whatever tale or historical event he is retelling.

After lunch we watched a couple war movies and then he got Uncle Emmett to come down to the basement and help him teach me fighting techniques by demonstrating with Uncle Emmett and then having me practice on him and Uncle Emmett as well. Uncle Jasper had insisted from a young age that I was educated in fighting techniques and strategies. Through some persuasion and help from other family members, he had won the argument and trained me from the age of 8. Uncle Emmett partially agreed to help out because he enjoyed helping me anyway he could but he also knew that he had a chance to beat me and no chance to beat Uncle Jasper. I got to have some alone time after dinner that I was really happy about.

I was ready to be booked for the day by one of my family member the next day but I didn't know who it would be. The first half of the day was spent with Grandpa who played chess and checkers to start and then we built and painted two birdhouses to put in two trees next to Grandma's garden as a surprise when they had dried. Recently a lot of sparrows had been stopping by Grandma's garden and she had talked about how she liked their chirping. Grandma stole me away for the second half of the day and tried to teach me how to knit, something I wasn't really in to. She noticed, of course, and we had a good laugh about it. When our laughing was over, we spent the rest of the day going over some of her photo albums long before my father had met my mother and she told stories that explained each of the pictures I asked her about. I curled up on the couch next to her while we watched our favorite movie, The Blind Side. Grandpa joined us a few minutes after the movie had started.

As I lay in bed after the movie, I couldn't help but laugh at my family. It had become very apparent to me early on what their new plan of attack to get me to talk was. Did they really think that I wouldn't figure it out? Three days of a different family member hanging out with me each day, doing the stuff we would normally do together with the exception that we didn't go outside. Plus the not so subtle way that they had each asked me how I was feeling and what had really happened. Of course they didn't come right out and say it that way, they phrased it in I guess what they thought was clever ways but they obviously weren't since I had figured it out by the morning of the third day. I answered the questions as though I had no idea that they were trying to get me to talk meaning that I answered the how are you feeling question with "I've been better", or "A little tired" and I avoided answering the what really happened questions by making small talk about something else or pretending to get distracted by something. I thought it was a little funny but I could tell that it was annoying to those who had asked me so far.

When I was done enjoying replaying my memories of playing games with my family members who had tried and failed to get me talk I decided to contemplate who would be next. There was only four people left and I doubt mom and dad would be participating in this because they knew I was primarily pissed off at them and they had already tried everything they could think of otherwise they wouldn't be trying this new strategy. That left Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose, the two people that I was pissed at off nearly as much as my parents in one way and more in another way. They had betrayed my trust and their betrayal hurt the most.

As I realized I only had those two left I grew anxious, I didn't really want to be alone with either one of them. Not only was I mad at them which would be the foremost reason why I wouldn't enjoy my time with them, but I didn't want to have them look at me with their trademark Aunt looks. It's hard to describe, almost like a Mom glare when your mom is really pissed at you but not. They are disappointed in me for something that I didn't do and mad because they think I am lying to everyone but they also use that look to tell me that they know something is wrong and that they are determined to get the answer.

The power of that last type of Aunt look, where they let you know that they are going to get to the bottom of the problem whether you like it or not is the one that they would use. This look obviously wouldn't get them anywhere because I had already told them that I was innocent but they refused to believe it. I groaned and rolled over with a sigh, tomorrow would be a long day no matter which aunt I started with and most likely an even longer night and next day finishing up with whoever the second aunt to go would be. What would happen after they were both unsuccessful? I had no idea, but it couldn't be good. My family was running out of options to "make me talk" and I was running out of time to clear my name, but how could I do that?

I was woken by the sound of Uncle Emmett's booming laugh followed by Auntie Rose's sarcastic tone of voice. That could only mean one thing, Jake was here! I sprinted out of my room and jumped into Jacob's arms as soon as I was close enough. I was so excited and surprised to see him and he laughed as he twirled me around. I still saw Jake as a brother and best friend and not a boyfriend yet which he understood and it was also still a secret that I have known for years that he imprinted on me, I wanted to drop that bombshell at a later time and now was definitely not the ideal time. He told me he would wait downstairs while I got ready so I ran back up to my room, jumped in the shower, and got ready as quickly as I could. We ate breakfast together with Jake eating around three or maybe even four times the amount of pancakes and sausage that I did. I was still amazed by how much he could eat and I had known him my whole life.

With breakfast done he told me to say goodbye to everyone and then without another word he opened the door and we went outside to walk a very familiar trail in the forest behind the house. This was the first time I had been outside since the dead body. The trail we were on was one that branched off to many locations but I knew as soon as we were on it that we were going to go to the little creek Jake and I had found when I was little. It was "our creek" for all intents and purposes and we would often go there and hangout before I was on house arrest and nobody trusted me to let me out of the house. We sat on the only rock large enough to hold us both and watched the tadpoles swim about and listened to the creek and sounds of the forest.

Everything was going perfectly until the real reason why Jacob had come was brought up. "Your parents told me what happened. Are you okay Ness?" he asked, concern thick in his voice.

I sighed, I was hoping to just hang out with Jake and forget about all the drama for a while but I should have known better. "No, Jake I'm not but I don't really want to talk about it."

"Are you sure? I won't judge you." Jake said.

"Look, I know my parents called you just because they think that you can make me talk but it's not going to work. Besides they said you were really disappointed in me and you believe what they told you."

"Ness, I don't know what you're talking about, I never told them that. And if you tell me your side of the story I might believe you if I think that you are being honest with me." He said sounding a little confused.

"You mean my parents didn't call you and tell you what had happened?" I asked, starting to get angry.

"No, the first I heard about what happened was today. When I called before they just said that I couldn't come over because you had gotten yourself into more trouble. I was disappointed when I said that but I didn't tell them that and I would never tell them to tell you that I said that." He replied.

I laughed without humor. "Those hypocrites. Those lying hypocrites." I said to myself.

"Is it true though Ness? Did you really kill someone?" I could tell that Jake was trying to be nice but he didn't succeed at phrasing it in a nice way. Then again how do you politely accuse someone of murder?

"If that's what you think then you can just take me back home and leave!" I yelled at him, standing up to leave.

"Aw Ness, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I just want to know what really happened and I want to hear your side. Please sit back down." He pleaded. How could I say no, he should at least know the truth, whether he decided to believe my side was his choice. I also didn't really want to go back to the house again, I needed to get away from the house and be in fresh air. I sat back down and launched into the true story of what had happened, including my thoughts that I was being set up and my plan to clear my name. Jake was silent mostly, only commenting a few times but mostly angrily clenching his fists like he was about to break something. "Are you okay Jake?" I asked when I was through telling him everything.

"Not really. I'm angry at whoever would do this to you and your family for not believing you, and I have a lot of questions too. Like who is setting you up, why, and how are they doing it without being detected? I mean you should have smelled someone's scent on the body or in the area and neither you nor any of the others detected anyone, and why didn't Alice see this happening? A question I have for you is why didn't you lower your shield and let your dad read your thoughts? Wouldn't he believe you then?" Jake was calming down slowly but he had started to shake in the middle of his questions.

"I don't know who is setting me up or how they are getting by without be detected by scent, tracks, or Auntie Alice's visions. And as for your question for me I did let my shield down for Dad but he still didn't believe me. Unfortunately I have fabricated memories before to enhance the credibility of my lies and I may have also thought a few choice words and sentences at him, you know, ones that didn't help my case. I thought about using my power to show them but I think it's little late for that and I also feel like they one, wouldn't believe me, and two, I shouldn't have to rely on my power for them to believe me. The emotions Uncle Jasper felt the first time about the blood was because I thought I accidentally took the blood and I was feeling guilty that people who really needed that blood had to go without it. He mistook that for proof that I was actually guilty, Dad didn't believe me due to the evidence and what Jasper was feeling plus my lack of evidence to prove my innocence. Auntie Alice couldn't prove my innocence either because she thought that I had made a quick decision so I could avoid her detection, something that I have also done in the past, not always for deceitful or bad reasons I would like to point out." When I put it that way I could almost see why my family didn't believe me but they should still trust me and try to at least not yell at me so I can present my side of the story instead of getting in a yelling match and then unfairly punishing me. They should have also given me the benefit of the doubt seeing as I would never do anything like that and they know it.

"Well when you put it like that I see why you are in the situation that you are in, not that I agree with it at all. I think you are right, it is too late for your power and the only thing you can do now is clear your name but that isn't going to be easy." Jake said pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry that I jumped the gun before giving you a chance to explain."

"Thank you Jake, I appreciate that." I said returning the hug. When he let me go I said, "Yeah, proving my innocence is going to take a miracle and I don't see how it could happen any other way. I'm running out of time too."

"Whatever I can do I will do, just tell me what you need from me." Jake said. I was so grateful to have a best friend like him. I knew he would do anything for me, just one benefit of being imprinted on.

"Could you look around that spot in the forest and see if you can smell something or if you can find any evidence that someone else was there please? I know it's a longshot since my family was already there but just in case." I asked.

"Of course, I would be glad to do that. I'll get Seth to come over too after we are done hanging out so he can help." He said, looking happier now that he could help. "And don't worry, I'll just tell your parents that you wouldn't talk to me about it."

Here," I said touching his hand and showing him the vision of when I got mad and wanted to leave," just think about that when you tell my parents that way Dad will believe you and it's not a lie that really happened.

"Good thinking, that's the perfect thing to make them believe it." He said. "Come on, let's go have some fun!" he exclaimed dragged me back towards the house. Without asking he got the dirt bikes and my protective gear out. When I looked at him with a surprised face he just replied nonchalantly, "Your parents love me." Then he whispered in my ear, "And anything I thought would get you to talk they said I could do."

I laughed as I put my gear on, loving his laugh and giant smile. We had our own secret and I had someone on my side, something I was really enjoying. We rode for hours on the jumps and then through the trail we had cleared and designed specifically for the bikes. Jake stayed at the house until late and we didn't go back into the house until well into the night, with the exception of dinner. We swam, played pool, air hockey, and shot some baskets. By the end of the night I was wiped out so he left with the promise that he would do his best to find some evidence. I told him I would try my best to clear my name so we could hang out again soon.

"Good luck tomorrow with whichever aunt you get." Jake said before he left. I had explained my feelings about my days with my aunts and he had listened and helped me calm down a little.

"Thanks, I really don't want to do that tomorrow or the next day, but what choice do I have?" Thinking about it again made me dread the coming day.

"It won't be that bad, they can't torture you or anything." Jake said jokingly.

"You haven't met my aunts have you?" I laughed.

"You'll be fine," he laughed, "I'll see you soon."

"You better, this house arrest thing is way overrated." I joked. We hugged goodbye and after he left I got ready for bed. I felt my anxiety about the following day start to slowly decrease and mentally thanked Uncle Jasper, he had tried to be sneaky but I could tell that he was helping me out. That was fine with me, I needed all the sleep I could get, I had a feeling tomorrow would be very tiring.

**So there's that chapter I know it's really, really, really overdue and late but I lost this whole chapter, got super pissed off, quit writing this for a little while to avoid just writing a quick lame ending and being done with it and then got over it and rewrote it. Thankfully for me I am actually happier with this version that what I had before so that's definitely a plus. I tried to answer all the questions I got in my reviews and I think I may have successfully answered them all but I might not have. I am going to try to wrap this story up soonish but once again no guarantees as I am a busy, busy bee. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I would love some more reviews! How did you like it? Who do you think is setting up Nessie? Etc. Please review! **


End file.
